1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to test objects for nuclear spin tomography, and in particular to objects for simulating human and animal bodies. Nuclear spin tomography is also referred to as magnetic resonance tomography, MRT for short.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various test objects are known for use in nuclear spin tomography. These test objects are frequently also referred to as phantoms.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,766 discloses a test object having different configurations along various spatial axes. With a test object of this kind, resolution, contrast and accuracy can be checked.
US 2005/0110490 discloses an active test object having a coil system that is capable of resonance and can be controlled to interact with the field of the nuclear spin tomograph.
US 2005/0139758 discloses an imitation of joints of a human body.
Phantoms known from prior art are substantially abstract test objects for achieving mainly the object of calibrating nuclear spin tomographs. With test objects of this kind, examinations are not possible under the extremely complex conditions present in human bodies. In accordance with prior art, they must be performed on test persons, as before.